


Из шкафа

by thecipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, M/M, Monster!Bill, Mysticism, Some Slash, hum!Bill
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecipher/pseuds/thecipher
Summary: Иногда шкаф это не просто шкаф - он темен и полон ужасов. И никогда не угадаешь, что или кто скрывается в нем.





	1. Chapter 1

Тук-тук.  
Стук падает на уши, как капли воды на каменный пол и отдается тупой головной болью. Он не затихает ни на минуту, давит на нервы.  
Пугает.

Тук-тук.  
Под половицами шуршит и поскрипывает; стайки полупрозрачных термитов прогрызают ходы в древесине стен, перемалывают их в труху маленькими жвалами на круглых головах.  
Стук смешивается с их шорохом и пробирает до костей леденящей тревогой.  
Предвкушением опасности.

Тук-тук.   
Девочка на соседней кровати вздыхает во сне и поворачивается на другой бок, прошелестев по подушке длинными каштановыми волосами. Его руки раскинуты в стороны, как два розовых крыла с невнятными очертаниями узоров.  
Она спокойно спит, пока ее брат сходит с ума в темной комнате, наедине с грызущими стены термитами, мертвым лунным светом и непрекращающимся стуком, что доносится из старого шкафа.

Тук-тук.  
Он прячется под одеялом, но стук настигает его и там, становясь громче и настойчивее.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
И вдруг он стихает — резко и сиюминутно, словно кто-то закручивает невидимый кран, и вода перестает капать.  
На чердаке наступает тишина.  
Она обманчива — от нее становится еще страшнее.  
Диппер замирает под одеялом, крепко впиваясь зубами в воротник своей футболки.

По стенам пробегает что-то невидимое, цокает по дереву десятком когтей и останавливается над его головой. По потолку расстилается черная тень, становится все больше и больше, рвется посередине неровными пятнами света, похожими на глаза и широко распахнутую пасть.  
Тень приближается, чтобы поглотить его.

Страх сдавливает горло, когда Диппер хочет закричать. Он раскрывает рот, но вместо собственного крика слышит, как в дальнем углу скрипит дверца шкафа, приоткрываясь на ладонь.  
…Что-то выходит оттуда, неслышно ступая по полу и не оставляя следов на тонком слое серой пыли.  
Оно с присвистом дышит и потягивает носом, отыскивая его по запаху.  
Оно идет к нему. Идет за ним.

***

Прадядя и сестра называют его поехавшим. В первые дни, когда все это только начинается, он пытается рассказать им про шкаф и то, что стучит в нем каждую ночь, но они поднимают его на смех.  
Как всегда.  
Они считают, что если чего-то не видят, то оно и не существует вовсе. Они считают, что во всем виноваты его книги про призраков и потрепанный дневник с описанием паранормальных существ и зон Гравити Фолз.  
Они даже не пытаются его понять и поверить ему хотя бы на секунду.  
«Бросай читать свои книжки, и тебе перестанет мерещиться всякая ерунда!» — вот что они думают.

Когда он ведет их к шкафу и просит открыть его, дрожа от страха и беспомощности перед новой загадкой, они многозначительно переглядываются между собой.  
Шкаф распахивается настежь, и перед их глазами встает пустое темное нутро с кипой старых журналов.  
Только и всего.

«Здесь ничего и никого нет», — говорит прадядя и с грохотом захлопывает дверцу — на ней остаются трещины, а круглая ручка падает на пол и укатывается за старый сундук.  
«Диппер, этот шкаф совсем пустой, видишь?» — качает головой сестра и гладит его по взмокшей от пота спине.  
«Тебе просто кажется», — говорят они оба и больше не возвращаются к этой теме.

Он разочарованно падает на свою кровать и отчетливо понимает, что самые близкие люди равнодушно оставили его наедине с опасностью.  
Они думают, что ему кажется. Но он-то знает, что это не так.

***

Днем шкаф не представляет из себя ничего загадочного и странного — обычный предмет мебели, старый и уродливый, не вызывающий никаких подозрений. Но ночью он превращается во вместилище кошмаров, и Дипперу страшно представить, сколько их там, откуда они появляются и чего хочет от него то самое Нечто, стучащее и бродящее по комнате невидимым призраком.

Его прибор для определения и поимки привидений никак не реагирует на то, что прячется по ту сторону рассохшейся дверцы — Диппер включает его каждый вечер, а по утрам проверяет показания, которых нет.  
Значит, там скрывается что-то более таинственное и опасное, чем простой неприкаянный дух или полтергейст.  
Но ни книга, ни дневник не могут дать ему никакой информации или хотя бы подсказки на этот счет.

Он ломает голову над тайной старого шкафа и боится.  
Боится до дрожи под ребрами и липких от пота ладоней.  
Боится так, что сердце начинает заходиться, а кровь — стынуть, едва за окном опускается ночная мгла.  
И тогда все начинается заново.

Сестра спит как убитая — крылья рук раскинуты по подушке, рот приоткрыт, в изголовье несут молчаливый дозор старые мягкие игрушки, — а он трясется под одеялом и ждет, когда заскрипит дверца шкафа, оттуда выйдет Нечто и снова начнет искать его в темной комнате.

Однажды Диппер решает поймать его. Днем он приносит со двора пару ведер песка и рассыпает его по полу прямо поверх вытертого коврика, упаковок от чипсов и прочитанных комиксов.  
«Зачем ты это делаешь?» — спрашивает сестра, подозрительно косясь то на брата, то на ровный песчаный слой на полу.  
«В путеводителе по призракам сказано, что так можно поймать невидимку. Он оставит на песке свои следы, и я пойму, кто он такой», — отвечает Диппер, и очень надеется, что утром сможет узнать, что за Нечто приходит из шкафа.  
Но выглянув из-под одеяла, едва в комнату проникает рассвет, он не видит ничего. Никаких следов на ровно рассыпанном песке.

С той самой ночи к стуку добавляется скрежет — как будто кто-то водит железным когтем по стеклу или скребет по дну металлической сковородки.

Шурх — шурх.  
Словно тварь из дешевого фильма ужасов пробирается по старой канализации, чтобы наброситься на главную героиню в ванной и растерзать ее на кусочки. Или вампир из Кроглин-Гранж — костлявое чудовище с горящими глазами, царапающее оконное стекло.  
От этого скрежета сводит внутренности; Диппер лежит в кровати и чувствует, как леденеют его ноги, как по ним ползет крутящая судорога, замирая где-то в животе.

Шурх-шурх.  
Нечто дерет внутреннюю сторону дверцы и чем-то хрустит, — этот хруст похож на звук костей в мясорубке, — и его накрывает волной ужаса.  
Дверца пронзительно скрипит, разрывая глухую тишину ночи, и по подъеденном термитами полу раздаются крадущиеся шаги.  
Диппер пытается открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, но веки словно залиты супер-клеем, и он не может разлепить их даже на четверть дюйма.  
Шаги замирают возле его кровати…  
И он проваливается в яму внезапно накрывшего его сна.

Утром он судорожно оглядывается по сторонам, ища в комнате следы присутствия потустороннего.  
Его ждет разочарование и некое облегчение — никаких следов нет.  
Все, как прежде — кровать сестры с наброшенным на нее пестрым покрывалом, его собственная тумбочка, заваленная книгами и объедками, куча хлама на полу, сундук и шкаф — просто шкаф, каким он становится с наступлением дня.  
Но даже при свете солнца он пугает его до дрожи в коленях.  
Будто невидимка, выходящий из него в темноте, даже сейчас следит за ним.  
За каждым движением. За каждым вздохом. За каждой мыслью в его голове.

За обедом он просит прадядю разрешить ему занять диван в гостиной, но тот отвечает отказом.  
«У тебя есть койка на чердаке, парень. Что, перестала устраивать? А почему меня это должно волновать? Спи, где спишь, и никаких „но“, понял?»  
Ему приходится подчиниться и каждый вечер возвращаться на чердак к пугающему шкафу и еженощным кошмарам, после которых он чувствует себя вымотанным и полумертвым.

Диппер забывает, что приехал в Гравити Фолз не просто отдыхать, но и разгадывать загадки этого удивительного городка. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз открывал дневник, чтобы дополнить заметку о гномах или лесных огоньках.  
Он думает только об одном — о Нечто в старом шкафу.

Оно занимает все его мысли, и когда страх перед ним немного отступает, Диппер размышляет над тем, что было бы, если бы он все-таки разгадал секрет этого невидимки.  
Если бы тот хотя бы немного приоткрыл завесу тайны над собой, показавшись из темноты.  
Эта идея привлекает и пугает одновременно.  
Привлекает до колотья на кончиках пальцев.  
Пугает до судорог в животе.  
…И однажды он начинает слышать голос.

Он доносится до него издалека и похож на радиотрансляцию с затерянного в океане острова.  
«Тебе нужно просто позвать», — тягуче льется, как липкий сироп.  
«Просто позвать», — повторяется снова и снова, как на старой заевшей пластинке.  
Диппер закрывает уши, но голос продолжает звучать, отражаясь от стен многократным эхом.  
«Позвать, позвать, позвать, позвать…»  
И его нервы не выдерживают.  
— Да покажись ты уже, наконец!

Голос смолкает, сменяясь тихим скрипучим смехом — от него спина покрывается мириадами мурашек и капелек пота.

«Посмотри наверх».

Диппер послушно поднимает голову и вжимается в кровать, цепляясь за подушку, как утопающий — за спасательный круг.  
С затянутого ночной темнотой потолка на него глядят два желтых глаза с узкими продолговатыми зрачками.  
Смех стихает, и вместо него в комнате слышится неровное хриплое дыхание.

А потом Нечто падает прямо на него и обвивает его тело длинными ледяными руками.  
Человеческими руками.


	2. Chapter 2

Нечто из шкафа зовут Билл. Он выглядит как человек: высокую угловатую фигуру прикрывают грязно-желтая рубашка и потрепанные брюки, висящие на нем мешком. Светлые волосы падают на бледное лицо с бесцветным ртом и натягивающими кожу скулами. Когда он ломано и вертляво движется по комнате, его конечности словно выпадают из суставов, как у больного хореей.  
Билл несуразный. Билл неестественный. Биллу не идет быть человеком.

Он говорит, что может принять любой вид, какой пожелает.  
— Хочешь, я стану тобой или той девчонкой с соседней кровати? Насекомым? Летучей мышью? Котом? Я это умею.  
Диппер молчит, рассматривая его широко распахнутыми глазами — со страхом и толикой любопытства.  
Он точно не хочет, чтобы Билл превращался в его сестру.  
Но посмотреть на него в каком-то другом обличье не отказался бы.

Билл будто читает его мысли, и через пару секунд в луже лунного света появляется тощий остромордый кот с шерстью песочного цвета и бледными подпалинами на боках.  
Он коротко мяукает, запрыгивает на кровать и пристально смотрит на Диппера горящими глазами.  
Этот кот не имеет ничего общего с обычными котами. От него веет холодом, и он больше похож на ожившее чучело — из тех, что заказывают после смерти домашних питомцев.

Он сбрасывает его с себя; кот падает на пол и снова становится человеком.  
— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает Диппер, поборов страх и отвращение.  
— Я же сказал — Билл! — раздраженно раздается в ответ.  
— Откуда ты?  
Он имеет в виду, что ни капли не верит, будто шкаф это всего лишь шкаф. Наверняка в нем есть какой-нибудь портал или дверь в другие миры, куда Билл уходит днем и откуда приходит ночью.  
— Ты хочешь это знать? — скалится тот, кажется, понимая скрытую подоплеку этого вопроса. — Хорошо, я покажу тебе. Но только после того, как ты дашь мне кое-что взамен.  
— Это что-то типа сделки? — догадывается Диппер и получает в ответ медленный вкрадчивый кивок. — Что тебе нужно?  
Билл осматривается — его немигающий взгляд скользит по комнате, ощупывая каждый предмет. На чем-то он задерживается с интересом, что-то игнорирует. И, наконец, выбирает.

— Вот это, — бледная рука указывает на игрушечного зайца в изголовье сестры.  
Когда-то у Диппера был точно такой же; он потерял его, играя в детском саду. Точнее, зайца у него отняли мальчишки и забросили в густой кустарник на границе их прогулочного участка.  
— Я хочу его, — говорит Билл, но Диппер качает головой.  
— Это не мое. Я не могу отдать тебе чужую вещь. Выбери что-нибудь еще. Хочешь какую-нибудь книгу или журнал? Или мой фонарик, например?  
— Нет, я хочу его, — настаивает Билл. — У девчонки и без того много зверюшек, и они ей не нужны. Я знаю, — расцветает он таинственной улыбкой, — во что и с кем она играет теперь. Она даже не заметит, что его нет.  
Диппер пожимает плечами и нехотя соглашается.  
— Но ты сможешь взять его только после того, как покажешь мне, откуда приходишь.  
Билл тонко улыбается и ведет его к шкафу, а потом рывком распахивает дверцу.  
Там все так же ничего нет. Диппер видит заднюю стенку с пятном плесени, журналы и пустоту. Даже ночью шкаф остается шкафом, несмотря на то, что оттуда выходит неизвестное существо с человеческим лицом.

Он разочарован и испускает долгий расстроенный вздох, на который Билл отвечает смехом:  
— А что ты рассчитывал там увидеть, парень? Дверь в загадочный мир? Потайной ход? Временную воронку? Не смеши! В этом мире гораздо меньше тайн, чем ты думаешь. А теперь дай мне его, дай, дай!  
Диппер не глядя сует ему зайца, и Билл цепко сжимает его длинными пальцами. По краю губ пробегает кончик острого языка; он одним движением разрывает игрушку напополам и удивленно смотрит, как на пол падают кусочки синтепона.  
Его желтые глаза гаснут, а зубы едва слышно скрипят.  
— Что за ерунда? — спрашивает он, сердито глядя вниз. — Где сочные кишки и гладкие косточки? Где это все?  
На его лице написаны удивление и обида, и Диппер невольно усмехается.  
— Ты думал, он живой? Ну извини, таких у нас нет. Можешь поискать в лесу, если хочешь.  
Билл рычит и швыряет испорченную игрушку в угол, прежде чем скрыться в шкафу. Его недовольное бормотание слышится оттуда еще какое-то время, а после стихает.  
Остаток ночи Диппер спит спокойно. Посторонние звуки и голос больше его не беспокоят. Видимо, пугая его, Билл просто привлекал внимание или добивался того, что его позовут.

Утром сестра находит разорванную игрушку и обеспокоенно спрашивает его, что произошло. Он неопределенно пожимает плечами, не отвечая ничего конкретного.  
Он не хочет рассказывать ей про Билла. Она все равно ему не поверит.  
Сестра сшивает зайца заново и прячет в сундук — «от ночного монстра-потрошителя», как говорит она.  
Диппер отворачивается к стене и со вздохом думает, что сестра, сама того не зная, совершенно права.

Билл не появляется несколько дней; Диппер пьет много кофе и поджидает его до самого рассвета, но странный человекообразный монстр так и не выглядывает из шкафа. Их первое общение сложилось не самым удачным образом, и, вполне возможно, что Билл больше не покажется.  
Но Диппер все же надеется. Билл его заинтересовал.

Несколько страниц в дневнике отведены ему — Диппер записывает свои домыслы о его происхождении, прилежно зарисовывает его портрет и пытается найти в нем сходства с другими известными ему потусторонними существами.  
Но их нет.  
Все дело в нехватке информации, думает он. Он знает о Билле ничтожно мало: то, что он выходит из шкафа, умеет принимать обличье животного и не может отличить живое от неживого.  
Еще он любит заключать сделки и красть чужие вещи. Но об этом Диппер узнает позднее, когда у сестры пропадает свитер с падающей звездой. Она обыскивает весь дом, но свитера нигде нет, и это очень ее беспокоит.  
«Он у меня самый любимый!» — плачет сестра, а Диппер начинает догадываться, куда бы он мог подеваться.

— Верни свитер! — требует он, колотя кулаком в дверцу шкафа.  
— Какой? — слышится удивленный голос изнутри, а через мгновение на Диппера смотрит желтый глаз, мерцая из узкой щели.  
— Ты сам знаешь какой. Не притворяйся, Билл! Отдай то, что взял и больше не бери ничего без спроса, слышишь?  
Он считает, что говорит твердо и уверенно, но Билл различает в его голосе нотки страха и скрипуче смеется над ним из затхлого полумрака.  
— Смотрите-ка, какой грозный малыш! А что я получу взамен? А? А?  
— Вообще-то ты его украл, знаешь? Почему я должен что-то тебе давать?  
Билл высовывается по пояс, разводит руками и насмешливо ухмыляется:  
— Каждый выживает, как может, парень. Что в этом такого? Мои возможности ограничены, а нужды велики, поэтому приходится искать выходы из безвыходных положений. Ну так что? Заключим сделку?  
Диппер кивает и чувствует, как его ладонь сжимают ледяные пальцы, скрепляя их договор.

Билл возвращает свитер в обмен на человеческую еду. «Всегда хотел отведать ее!» — говорит он, прежде чем вонзить острые зубы в кусок холодной пиццы. Ему не нравится — он морщит нос, плюется и отфыркивается, как кот, подавившийся своей шерстью.  
— Может быть тебе принести что-то еще? — Диппер потирает в затылке и заталкивает объедки под кровать. Реакция Билла ему не понятна — сам он считает пиццу вкуснейшим из всего, что есть на земле. За исключением, пожалуй, равиоли с песто и шоколадного мороженого. — Хочешь бутерброд?  
Он предлагает это не из вежливости. В нем говорит исследовательский интерес. Он собирает информацию.  
— Не надо. На вкус ваша еда похожа на протухшие картофельные очистки, пролежавшие в могильнике, — кривится Билл, брезгливо утирая рот. — Еще та гадость! Впрочем, как и вы сами — дрянь поглощает дрянь, и в этом нет ничего удивительного!  
— Ты не любишь людей? — по спине Диппера пробегает холодок тревоги, и он отходит на пару шагов назад. Билл глядит на него прищуренными глазами и ухмыляется еще шире.  
— Может, люблю, а может, и нет, — роняет он, снова исчезая в шкафу. — Суть в том, что я никогда их не пробовал!

В дневнике Диппера появляется пара новых заметок, а у него самого — смутное подозрение, что если Билл вдруг решит прояснить свое отношение к людям, то начнет именно с него.  
И Диппер точно не хочет знать, как именно он захочет его попробовать.


	3. Chapter 3

— Почему она никогда не просыпается, когда ты приходишь?  
Диппер кивает на спящую сестру, а после смотрит на Билла, разгуливающего по чердаку. Тот хмыкает, подходит к соседней кровати и поддевает рукой прядь длинных девичьих волос.  
— Я так хочу, — говорит он со значением. — Она будет спать крепко-крепко. Как мертвая, — голос срывается на шепот, от которого по спине Диппера пробегает стайка колючих мурашек. Уточнение не самое удачное, но Биллу нравится.  
Слово «мертвый» в его устах всегда звучит как угроза, и он часто его использует, наслаждаясь реакцией.

— Если бы она проснулась и увидела тебя, то перестала бы считать меня сумасшедшим.  
В словах Диппера укор и робкая просьба: покажись ей, пусть она узнает, что в шкафу действительно кто-то живет, пусть поймет, что все, о чем говорит брат, реально.  
— Она бы не увидела, — издевательски тянет Билл, бросая на него насмешливый взгляд. — Здесь меня видишь только ты. И давай, — Диппер не успевает и глазом моргнуть, как он оказывается рядом с ним. Пробегает по плечу суставчатыми пальцами, леденит бедро касаниями своего бедра, мертвенно-холодного и костлявого, — сохраним в тайне эту твою маленькую особенность. Мы же не хотим, — его голос шелестит над ухом, как порыв зимнего ветра, — чтобы кто-нибудь помешал нашей милой дружбе?  
Диппера коробит — и от прикосновений, и от слова «дружба», произнесенного этим странным существом.  
С Биллом она невозможна как и любые человеческие отношения.  
Билл — как навязанный сосед по комнате, как брауни, занимающий дом по какому-то мистическому праву. Избавиться от него можно лишь уйдя самому, а до той поры просто терпеть его присутствие, ограничиваясь коротким общением по делу. Что между ними, в общем-то, и происходит.  
О чем-то еще не может быть и речи.

Билл продолжает красть вещи, требуя взамен какие-нибудь мелочи: карманное зеркальце вместо чашки с поросенком, увеличивающий кристалл за копилку с двадцатью долларами «на газировку»; однажды он просит у Диппера чучело грифа и даже живую белку, обещая вернуть его блокнот с зарисовками динозавров и роботов.  
— Мягенькая-мягенькая, — приговаривает он, ощупывая испуганного зверька. — Тепленькая-тепленькая…  
От его нарочито ласкового тона у Диппера стынет кровь. Белка пронзительно пищит и вырывается — маленькие черные глазки почти лезут из обрит, пока Билл вдавливает в пушистое тельце кончики пальцев.  
Наблюдать за ее страхом и мучениями невыносимо.  
Он хочет попросить — нет, потребовать! — чтобы Билл отпустил белку, но у него не хватает решимости.

В голове проносится воспоминание: пара соседских мальчишек поймали крысу в одном из мусорных баков, притащили ее на школьный двор и начали представление. Они били ее палками, забрасывали камнями, прижигали лысый хвост и тонкие уши. Крыса истошно верещала и металась в разные стороны, пытаясь спастись, но это только раззадоривало и мучителей, и толпу, что пришла посмотреть бесплатное шоу.  
Тогда Диппер попытался что-то сделать — бросился с кулаками на одного из тех мальчишек, кричал, но пара ударов под ребра и по голове заставили его отступить. Двое рослых одноклассников держали его, пока крысу медленно убивали у него на глазах. Тогда он так же смотрел на нее — с жалостью и чувством обреченного бессилия.

Сейчас его никто не держит — он может возмутиться, отнять с трудом пойманную белку и выпустить ее. Но он не делает этого.  
Билл не мальчишка из параллельного класса и даже не человек.  
Он неведомая непонятная тварь.  
И Диппер ничего не знает о том, чем он может ответить, если ему помешать.  
Позже он проклинает себя за слабость и трусость, пока из шкафа доносятся довольное ворчание и негромкий мерный хруст.  
К утру он дает себе слово, что Билл больше никогда ничего от него не получит.  
Его запросы стали слишком пугающими. И живая белка — далеко не предел.

Диппер подозревает, что Билл сожрал ее, но тот отмалчивается, когда он задает ему такой вопрос и щерит острые треугольные зубы.  
В его представлении этот жуткий оскал обозначает улыбку.  
— Какое тебе дело, что с ней стало? — равнодушно спрашивает он, потирая мизинцем уголок рта. — Ты отдал ее мне, а стало быть, я мог сделать с ней все, что захочу! Выпустить на волю или вывернуть наизнанку — кстати говоря, беличьи шапки чудно согревают в холода… когда они мехом внутрь, а мясом наружу! — Билл заходится безумным смехом, а Диппер изо всех сил старается сдержать рвотный позыв. К горлу подкатывает горечь, и он коротко сглатывает под громкий визгливый смех твари на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Ты сумасшедшее, мерзкое чудовище, — выдавливает Диппер сквозь стиснутые зубы и отодвигается на самый край кровати. — И больше ты от меня ничего не получишь! Хоть всю хижину перетаскай, если тебе без этого никак — плевать! Мне ничего не надо, забирай, дарю, но даже не вздумай ничего требовать взамен, понял?!  
— О, о, мой маленький друг сердится? Или это такой приступ небывалой щедрости? — Билл ерзает по одеялу, подсаживается ближе и пытливо смотрит на него своими желтыми глазами. — Предпочту второе! И если уж я могу взять все, что хочу… — его взгляд обшаривает комнату и замирает на очертаниях тела под пестрым одеялом со звездами, — то как насчет девчонки?  
— Не смей приближаться к ней!  
— Тогда… — Билл подается ближе; Диппера накрывает волной его тяжелого дыхания и холодом тощего тела, — ту залапанную книжицу, что ты прячешь под подушкой. Думаю, она оочень интересная, а я люблю все интересное! Отдай ее, а хлам из этой лачуги, так уж и быть, оставь себе!  
— Ни за что! — намеренно или нет, но Билл затрагивает самое дорогое, что есть у Диппера. То, с чем он никогда не сможет расстаться — сестру и дневник. И если потерю книги с бесценными знаниями Диппер еще смог бы пережить, то лишиться сестры для него означало бы смерть — если не тела, то души точно.  
Он боится представить, что произойдет, если Билл, невзирая на запрет, все-таки потянется к ним своими мерзкими лапами.  
Он боится представить, но знает наверняка, что не позволит этому случиться.

— А ты обманщик, парень, — шепот Билла щекочет ухо и путается в прядях влажных от пота волос, — сказал, что я могу взять все, что хочу, а теперь не даешь мне ни ее, — он коротко кивает в сторону сестры, — ни это! — гибкие пальцы перебирают по складкам одеяла, замирая у края подушки, откуда виднеется край книжной обложки. — Я разочарован и обделен, поэтому тебе… — он делает паузу и вкрадчиво шипит, — не мешало бы возместить… мое разочарование.

Он так близко, что почти ложится на Диппера, вжимая его в кровать.  
Становится страшно. Перед глазами мигают черные точки, сливаясь с желтыми отблесками взгляда, полного злобы и обиды.  
Воздух между ними исчезает — Диппер раскрывает рот, но вместо кислорода глотает чужое прерывистое дыхание. Билл резко дергается вперед и наконец придавливает его к одеялу полностью, сжимая бедра своими острыми коленями. Прикосновения его пальцев оставляют на коже колючие следы, кончик длинного носа тянет над голой шеей, замирая над напряженным кадыком.  
Диппера сковывает отвращением и ожиданием чего-то ужасного.  
Биение пульса отзывается в голове ударами колокола.  
В животе режет и крутит, как от голодной тошноты.  
Билл не сводит с него глаз, горящих хищной яростью, и быстро облизывает свои бескровные губы, роняя на рубашку ниточку прозрачной слюны.

«Он сожрет меня. — внезапно вспыхивает в голове. — Как ту белку. Он сейчас меня сожрет.»

— Нет!!! — его прорывает, и он кричит так, что закладывает уши. Страх придает ему сил — он изворачивается и отбрасывает Билла прочь, жадно глотая пронизанный пылью чердачный воздух.  
Горло саднит от крика. На ладонях застывает тонкая невидимая пленка холода.  
Билл шипит и пятится по залитому лунным светом полу, изгибаясь словно ошпаренный кипятком кот или встревоженная хищником гиена. Скрежет его зубов и свистящее дыхание отзываются в тишине глухим пробирающим до костей эхом.  
Раздается протяжный скрип, и Диппер остается один.

Утром сестра забирается к нему в кровать и встревоженно вглядывается в его лицо, проводя по щекам теплыми ладонями.  
«Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя всю ночь кошмары насиловали», — говорит она и обнимает его, укрывая их обоих одеялом.  
Диппер молча прячет лицо у нее на груди и не произносит ни слова.

Позже он вытряхивает из копилки свои двадцать долларов, покупает атаракс и сразу глотает несколько таблеток, запивая их солоноватой водой из сломанного гидранта.  
Эту и следующие ночи он спит спокойно и без сновидений. В тишине и одиночестве.  
Билл больше не появляется.


	4. Chapter 4

Первые ночи без Билла проходят в напряженном ожидании. Перед сном Диппер долго ворочается в кровати, прислушивается к каждому шороху, не сводит глаз с темнеющего в углу шкафа.  
Но оттуда никто не появляется.  
Диппер закидывает в рот три таблетки атаракса, накрывается одеялом и засыпает до самого утра.

Понемногу жизнь становится прежней: Диппер снова начинает заниматься исследованиями аномалий и допоздна пропадает в лесу или в городе, отыскивая новые загадки и прилежно ведя свой собственный дневник.  
Страницы, посвященные Биллу, он вырывает с корнем и сжигает над пламенем дешевой зажигалки.  
Он хочет избавиться от любого напоминания о нем. Вычеркнуть его из своей памяти как страшный, но мимолетный эпизод, забыть, как жуткий кошмар.  
Атаракс помогает ему в этом, но не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.  
Лекарство не прогоняет подспудного чувства тревоги и предвкушения неведомой опасности. Порой в груди давит и щекочет; приступы паранойи, хоть и кратковременные, никуда не исчезают, заставляя нервничать на пустом месте. Диппер утешает себя тем, что все хорошо, но вскоре признает, что не верит сам себе.  
Долгое изучение паранормальных существ показало ему, что они никогда не исчезают просто и без следа.  
Они всегда возвращаются, чтобы получить то, что им нужно.

Чего от него хотел Билл, он не понимает до сих пор, но ясно и четко знает — не откуп безделушками и лесными зверьками привел его в шкаф на чердаке, а нечто иное. Но что?..  
Ночью, падая в черную яму сна, он надеется никогда не узнать об этом.

В одну из суббот Диппер выбирается в город: его внимание привлекает старый дом неподалеку от музея. Поговаривают, что по ночам в его окнах загораются странные огоньки, и он связывает это с призраками. Но облазив дом сверху донизу и проверив каждый угол своим чудо-прибором, он обнаруживает, что тот чист.  
Никаких следов полтергейста, астральных сущностей или неупокоенных духов.  
Когда под одним из подоконников обнаруживается карманный фонарик, Диппер понимает, что загадочные явления всего лишь шутка детворы и уходит прочь, огорченный тем, что не столкнулся с очередной интересной загадкой.  
Но вскоре оказывается, что он просто искал не в том месте.

После полудня у Ленивой Сьюзан людно. В маленькое кафе с расшатанными столиками и вкуснейшими пирогами набивается целая толпа: работники магазинов и автозаправки, скучающие школьники, заезжие туристы и просто те, кто хочет сытно пообедать за небольшие деньги. Столик в углу занимает компания лесорубов; Диппер замечает огромную фигуру Отважного Дэна и утыкается в тарелку, делая вид, что увлечен порцией блинчиков.  
Лесорубы о чем-то шепчутся, заглушая свой разговор грохотом кружек и скрипом стульев, но он слышит обрывки их беседы и настораживается.  
«Там, в лесу…»  
«Под землей гудит и трясется…»  
«Старик Фишер видел зеленый свет, ну как в том фильме про инопланетян… У меня малой его смотрит… — «Секретные материалы?» — Да, точно, в нем!»  
«Топор уронишь — хрен подымешь, тянет, как магнитом…»  
Диппер жадно ловит каждое слово, но пока набирается смелости, чтобы подойти поближе, лесорубы уже уходят.  
Домой он летит как на крыльях. Новая таинственная загадка занимает все его мысли, и он не вспоминает о Билле даже на секунду.

В третьем дневнике находятся скупые упоминания об аномалии, упомянутой лесорубами — жалкая страничка разрозненного текста, одни гипотезы, и никаких фактов.  
Это подогревает интерес до предела. Диппер не находит себе места и изнывает от желания разгадать эту тайну.  
«Это что-то невероятное! — говорит он сестре, суетливо нарезая круги по чердаку. — Я должен туда отправиться! Если эта аномалия действительно связана с инопланетянами, человечество ждет огромный прорыв! И я могу быть первым, кто сумеет наладить с ними связь! Да я все детство мечтал об этом, и вот моя мечта может осуществиться здесь и сейчас!»

У него трясутся руки и мокнет под мышками от возбуждения и желания действовать. Он готов броситься в лес сию же минуту, но сестра останавливает его.  
«Диппер, это опасно, — ее глаза полны беспокойства, когда она удерживает брата за край футболки, — ты же ничего не знаешь об этом месте! А вдруг инопланетяне тебя похитят? Или превратят во что-нибудь гадкое? Или сотрут тебе память? Ты же сам знаешь, что они могут это сделать! Как я буду без тебя? Я же умру, если с тобой что-то случится!»  
В голосе сестры сквозит надрыв. По побледневшей щеке стекает одинокая слезинка — она смахивает ее рукавом свитера и громко шмыгает носом.  
Энтузиазм немного угасает. Диппер падает на кровать и долго смотрит в потолок; сестра садится рядом и берет его за руку.  
«Но я должен… — вздыхает он, застыв глазами на влажном пятне над деревянной балкой. — Аномалии Гравити Фолз могут быть напрямую связаны с этим местом, и если я исследую его, то смогу найти ответ на кучу вопросов и сделать множество открытий, понимаешь?..»  
«Понимаю. Но я боюсь за тебя! У меня всего один брат, и это ты! Может… сначала попробовать что-нибудь разузнать? — неуверенно добавляет она, замечая убитое выражение его лица. — Ну, прежде чем отправиться туда? Поговори с Отважным Дэном или Венди — может, он ей что-то рассказывал. Тогда у тебя будет хоть какая-то информация. А я попрошу прадядю, чтобы он дал тебе ружье или дымовую бомбу, и ты будешь вооружен, если вдруг инопланетяне решат на тебя напасть! Ты их всех победишь и узнаешь все, что нужно! А, Диппер? Бууп!» — сестра шутливо тычет его пальцем в щеку, и он невольно улыбается.  
Он сделает так, как она хочет, потому что признает ее правоту и от всего сердца благодарен за поддержку и беспокойство. Несмотря на то, что они совершенно разные и между ними часто бывают разногласия и споры, он очень любит ее. И она его тоже.  
Ради нее он должен беречь себя, а значит, ему нужно собрать максимум информации о загадочном месте, прежде, чем идти туда.  
Но где ее искать, он не знает.

Звонок Венди не дает ничего — дочка Отважного Дэна удивленно молчит в трубку, а после заявляет, что ее отец не упоминал ни о каких загадочных местах. «Он вообще редко что-то рассказывает — приходит и валится спать или орет на нас. Извини, чувак.»  
Диппер жмет отбой и тяжело вздыхает. Подходить с расспросами к очевидцам он побаивается — лесорубы очень своеобразные парни, а перед Дэном робеет, причем не на шутку.

«Не расстраивайся, — сестра натягивает горловину свитера почти до самого рта и забирается под одеяло, — можно попробовать спросить у кого-нибудь еще! Или сделать объявление по телевизору: «Всем привет! Передаем очень важное сообщение! Всех, кто видел инопланетян, просим позвонить по номеру внизу экрана!» — она подмигивает ему и широко улыбается, но Диппер относится к ее предложению скептически.  
«Глупости! Так они и побежали звонить и рассказывать… — в его ворчании скрывается тонна сарказма и разочарования. Даже ободряющая улыбка сестры не способна развеять его мрачное настроение. — Должны же быть еще варианты… А почему ты ложишься спать в свитере?» — он только сейчас замечает это.  
«А ты разве не чувствуешь? — удивленно звучит в ответ. — Здесь жуть как холодно!»  
Диппер действительно не чувствует, но ощущения своего тела сейчас волнуют его меньше всего.

Сестра засыпает быстро; уже через несколько минут он слышит ее ровное спокойное дыхание. За окном сгущается безветреная ночь — снаружи не раздается ни звука, ни шелеста, ни голосов лесных птиц. Над хижиной стоит абсолютная тишина. «Мертвая», — думает Диппер и нечаянно представляет, как бы это слово произнес Билл: медленно, по слогам, смакуя каждую букву и перекатывая ее на языке.  
От мысли о нем становится не по себе. Он коротко ежится, тянется к фонарю на тумбочке и зажигает его, разбавляя густую темноту оранжевым огоньком. Полупустая пачка атаракса мерцает серебром упаковки поверх исписанных блокнотных листов.  
Он примет его позже, когда будет спать. Если вообще будет — слишком многое нужно обдумать и решить.

Таинственную аномалию вполне могли обнаружить не одни лесорубы. Там, где она находится, часто бродит народ: туристы, лесничие, подростки — вероятно, кто-нибудь из них знает об этом месте.  
«Кто-то же обязан был наткнуться на него! — рассуждает Диппер, не замечая, как произносит отдельные слова вслух. — Хоть один человек, кроме Дэна и его компании должен о нем знать!»  
«Должен», — свистяще раздается в его голове.  
По ногам мажет холодом; тишина становится настолько ощутимой, что ее можно потрогать. Голос, шепчущий под сводом черепа становится громче и объемнее, по капле перетекая за его пределы и зависая в неожиданно пронизывающем воздухе.  
Фонарь сбивчиво мигает и гаснет.  
В темноте почти осязаемо разливается что-то зловещее, пробираясь под самую кожу.  
И Диппер знает, что это такое. Кто это такой.  
…Он медленно считает до трех и поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть Билла, смотрящего на него из-за потолочной балки.

Билл выглядит еще отвратительнее, чем прежде. Под горящими желтыми глазами темнеют полукруги синяков, острые скулы почти рвут тонкую землисто-бледную кожу. Длинные волосы сосульками падают на впалые щеки и воротник рубашки с темным пятном на груди. Билл скребет его ногтем и передергивает плечами, будто извиняясь за свою неряшливость. А потом улыбается, и от этой квази-улыбки по спине Диппера пробегает крупная дрожь.  
Он сдавленно выдыхает и инстинктивно выставляет руки, чтобы оградить себя от этого кошмара, но тот приближается, заплетаясь ногами и улыбаясь шире и шире с каждым неровным петляющим шагом.

— Кто-то дооолжен о нем знааать! — издевательски тянет он и ведет в воздухе костлявой рукой. — Кто бы это мог быть, парень? Неужто я? О, действительно, это я! — на чердаке раздается отрывистый кашляющий смех.  
С лица Диппера исчезают все краски — оно становится серым, как у мертвеца.  
— Опять ты пришел… — выдавливает он после долгого вздоха.  
— Я и не уходил, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Билл, выцарапывая на его вытянутых ладонях какие-то знаки. Это его развлекает — он снова начинает смеяться. — Просто ждал, пока ты соскучишься и позовешь меня. Я вот, — его голос становится глуше и вкрадчивей, — скучал по тебе, парень. О, как же сильно я скучал, но терпеливо ждал, пока ты сделаешь первый шаг к нашему трогательному воссоединению!  
Кровать жалобно скрипит, когда он садится рядом с Диппером и по-свойски кладет руку ему на плечо.  
От этого прикосновения пробирает морозом до самых костей. Он молча сбрасывает мерзкую ладонь и молчит, в надежде что Билл уйдет, не найдя отклика. Но тот не уходит.  
— А теперь, я вижу, тебе нужна помощь, — шипит над ухом, — и я именно тот, кто готов ее оказать. Видишь ли, я много чего знаю об этом городе. В том числе и о том таинственном местечке, куда ты, мой маленький друг, хочешь сунуть свой любопытный нос. Я слышал ваш разговор, и девчонка права — тебе не помешала бы парочка ценных советов. И я могу дать их… за сущую безделицу!  
— Ты ничего от меня не получишь, — твердо говорит Диппер. Билл неисправим — он снова пришел вымогать у него что-то, и, видимо не понял, что здесь ему ловить нечего. — Сказал же — можешь забрать все за так и проваливать!  
— Все такой же грубый и несговорчивый, — почти нежно шепчет Билл, возвращая руку на прежнее место, — но можешь не беспокоиться, мне не нужно ваше барахло и звериные детеныши! То, что я хочу взамен, совсем ничего не стоит! Это, скажем так, маленькая дружеская услуга.  
— Нет, — на лице Диппера написаны твердая решимость и сопротивление. Он поводит плечом и обнимает себя, мешая прикоснуться вновь. — Уходи, Билл.

За окном пронзительно кричит ночная птица; Билл клацает зубами и устало стонет, вторя ее одинокому возгласу.

— На твоем месте я бы хорошенько подумал, — произносит он после затянутой паузы. — Ты невероятно упрямый и гордый парень, мне это даже нравится, но сейчас тебе стоило бы пересмотреть свои взгляды. То место, куда ты так хочешь попасть — гиблое, как гнилое болото, зато чертовски интересное, и признай — ты никогда себе не простишь, если не побываешь там. Будешь ненавидеть себя всю жизнь и с грустью жалеть об упущенной возможности.

Билл говорит, и его слова оседают в мозгу колкой крупой, смешиваясь с ворохом спутанных мыслей и сомнений. Его голос обволакивает Диппера сетью намеков и доводов — тот барахтается в нем, как муха в умело расставленной паучьей паутине.  
Билл умеет убеждать, и Диппер сдается под его вкрадчивым натиском.  
— Что ты хочешь в обмен на информацию? — любопытство и одержимость тайнами пересиливают все сомнения. Диппер знает, что будет проклинать себя за эту сделку и за то, что снова позволяет Биллу манипулировать собой. Но ничего не может поделать — другого источника знаний у него нет, и, возможно, не предвидится.

… Когда Билл нашептывает ему на ухо свое желание, его передергивает от отвращения к этому безумному извращенному существу. Но он все равно пожимает его руку, скрепляя их сделку.  
Билл тянет рот в предвкушающей улыбке и медленно слизывает ее кончиком бледного языка.  
Ему снова удается выторговать кое-что, и он даже не думает скрывать свою радость.  
Диппер ловит его довольную улыбку и отвечает на нее взглядом, полным самой неподдельной неприязни.


	5. Chapter 5

Перед уходом Диппер целует спящую сестру в щеку, закидывает за плечи рюкзак и покидает хижину с первыми лучами солнца.  
Ему предстоит трудный, но интересный день.

Билл сказал, что лесная аномалия действительно напрямую связана с инопланетянами. Что под землей, на много футов в глубину, спрятаны обломки летающей тарелки — она упала неподалеку от плато почти триста лет назад, когда на месте Гравити Фолз была голая равнина.  
«Разлом с мостом — он ничего тебе не напоминает? Ты ведь присматривался к нему, но что ты видел? Просто странную щель? Как бы не так, парень! Тарелка врезалась в гигантскую скалу и пробила ее насквозь, а потом сгорела, но кое-что осталось. Именно эти обломки и создают аномалию.»  
Билл объяснил Дипперу, как их найти, поведал обо всех ловушках, хитростях и западнях. Он дал ему подробный план со всеми деталями, и если бы не грядущая мерзкая расплата, Диппер даже поблагодарил бы его — от души. Но Билл запросил свою цену, и мысли о ней сводили на нет все добрые порывы.  
Диппер вспоминает его шипящее, клокочущее от возбуждения требование, и его скручивает короткой судорогой.  
День только начинается, а ему уже не по себе, и вовсе не от того, что в лесу его ждет нечто загадочное и опасное.  
Но вскоре, проникнув в заброшенный корабль инопланетян, он забывает и о Билле, и о том, что должен ему дать.

Все то, что окружает его под землей — давняя воплощенная мечта. И радость от ее осуществления затмевает собой посторонние переживания.

Сестра ждет его в хижине и с порога набрасывается с расспросами.  
Он тянет ее на чердак и гордо вываливает на кровать свои трофеи — снимки, записи, мелкие вещицы, тайком унесенные в рюкзаке для изучения и на память. Он взахлеб пересказывает ей свои приключения, забыв о том, что голоден, покрыт грязью и ссадинами. Принесенные ею бутерброды сиротливо сохнут рядом с пачкой успокоительного. Дипперу не до них — ему нужно стольким поделиться, что прерываться на еду кажется ему самой большой глупостью.

«А как ты узнал, как туда пробраться? — спрашивает сестра, глядя на него горящими от восторга глазами. — Спросил у Отважного Дэна или его тусовки? Вот так прямо подошел и спросил? Да ты настоящий храбрец, братик!»  
« Нет, я… — он запинается на долю секунды и невнятно выдает близкий к истине ответ, — мне рассказал один… человек. Он знает те места… очень хорошо.»  
Сестра хлопает в ладоши, тормошит его, просит объяснить, зачем инопланетянам нужны «вот эти светящиеся шары», и Диппер снова забывает о Билле.  
Но едва хижину накрывает темно-синяя пелена сумерек, он снова начинает думать о нем.

Кровать сестры пуста — та веселится на ночевке с подругами. «Мне тоже нужно оторваться!» — говорит она перед тем, как уйти. Просить ее остаться дома этой ночью, значит рассказать о Билле хотя бы намеками и снова слушать о том, что он параноик и «ему кажется».  
Сестра не может видеть Билла и даже не подозревает, что на чердаке, кроме них двоих, живет еще кое-кто.  
Диппер желает ей хорошо провести время; когда за ней закрывается дверь, он садится на край кровати и начинает ждать.  
Наручные часы едва слышно тикают, отмеряя минуты до наступления ночи.  
Диппер перебирает дрожащими пальцами по грязной футболке и ждет Билла, не сводя глаз с дверцы старого шкафа.

Тот появляется, едва край яркой луны касается макушек сосен. Его тощая угловатая фигура отбрасывает на стену ломаную тень — она немного отстает от его вертлявых движений, будто живет своей собственной жизнью.  
— О, вижу, мои советы помогли нашему маленькому исследователю! Вернулся живым и невредимым, посмотрите только! И как я рад, даже представить сложно! — говорит он, скаля острые зубы в подобии приветливой улыбки. — Подозреваю, что ты отлично провел время, не правда ли? Так как насчет небольшой благодарности?  
Он плавно опускается на пол возле ног Диппера и кладет локти на его сведенные колени. Луна бросает неровный свет на его бледное лицо — в каждой его черточке читается жадное нетерпение.  
Диппер морщится как от боли, когда его запястья касаются ледяные пальцы и вкрадчиво ведут вверх по руке, прослеживая голубые линии вен. Билл тяжело дышит и облизывает тонкие губы — он совсем близко, его впалая грудь трется о колени, пытаясь их развести, рука змеей заползает на пояс и ложится на ремень джинсов.  
Желтые глаза горят безумным огнем и неприкрытой жаждой.  
В уголках рта пузырится прозрачная слюна.  
Диппер делает глубокий вдох и тянется под подушку.  
— Только быстро и немного, понял? — произносит он, сжимая рукоятку перочинного ножа и делая глубокий надрез под левой ладонью.

Свежая рана сочится кровью — Билл тут же прижимается к ней губами, втягивая носом терпкий металлический запах, трогает порез языком, погружая его внутрь, слизывает каждую каплю, смакуя теплый пряный вкус. Его пылающие глаза потухают под полуприкрытыми веками, пока он жадно лакает темную ароматную жидкость.  
Человеческая кровь приводит его в экстаз. Он не упускает ни самой малой ее толики — досуха вылизывает ладонь, посасывает липкие красные пальцы, забирает их в рот до самого горла и голодно покусывает, прокалывая подушечки игольчатыми зубами.  
Диппер откидывается назад, вжимается лопатками в стену и хочет, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, иначе он умрет от омерзения.  
Страшно представить, как тошнотворно и жутко эта картина выглядит со стороны: распластанный по кровати парень с перерезанной веной на запястье и чудовище, ненасытно пьющее его кровь.

— Хватит!.. — наконец восклицает он, вырывая свою руку из цепких пальцев. — Достаточно!..

Билл недовольно рычит и впивается ногтями в его ноги. В его глазах снова загораются опасные огоньки — он глядит на Диппера исподлобья и мелко лижет свой рот, требуя продолжения.  
— Мне мало! — скрипит и влажно всхлипывает в тишине. — Еще! Хочу еще! Ты безумно вкусный, сладкий и горячий, и мне кажется, что я начинаю любить людей… Вы все такие? Или только ты?.. — Билл разводит его колени и прижимается, не оставляя между ними ни пространства, ни воздуха, — Если только ты, то я передумал! Буду любить не людей, а тебя!..  
От этого признания Диппера почти выворачивает наизнанку. Душный вязкий ужас наполняет его изнутри, искажает лицо кривой уродливой гримасой. Он закрывает лицо порезанной рукой, и тяжелые капли падают на рукав грязно-желтой рубашки монстра, застывшего рядом с ним в луже блеклого лунного света.

— Сейчас же уходи, — вымученно срывается с пересохших губ. Диппер с трудом может дышать, не то, что говорить. Каждое слово отдается в его легких глухим клекотом застывшего воздуха. — Уходи, и никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не возвращайся! Если ты появишься здесь еще раз, я узнаю способ уничтожить тебя и сделаю это, ясно?..

Он приподнимается на локтях и садится, пока Билл смотрит на него с гадкой ухмылкой на красных от крови губах.  
— Да ну? — он приподнимает бровь и щурится, пронизывая Диппера пристальным насмешливым взглядом. — И что ты мне сделаешь, парень? Как ты собираешься уничтожить меня, если даже не знаешь, кто я такой?.. — сердце пропускает один удар, и Билл визгливо вскрикивает, зажимая рукой глубокую царапину чуть ниже выпирающих под кожей ключиц.  
Нож в руке Диппера дрожит; он тяжело переводит дыхание и не мигая смотрит, как Билл шипит и корчится на полу, скрипя зубами от боли.  
— Ты еще пожалеешь об этом! Оочень пожалеешь, парень!..  
— Уходи и больше не возвращайся!..

Луна исчезает за соснами, и на чердаке становится темно. Вытянутая фигура Билла растворяется в черном цвете непроглядной ночи, и тем страшнее делается от его блуждающего сумасшедшего взгляда.

— Я уйду, — слышится болезненный шепот, прежде чем дверца шкафа закрывается с громким хлопком, — но наступит день, когда ты будешь умолять меня вернуться! И поверь, это случится скорее, чем ты думаешь! Гораааздо скорее!..

…Диппер тянется к успокоительному и выпивает сразу половину пачки.  
Остаток ночи ему снится бесконечный кошмар, где Билл снова выходит из шкафа, забирается к нему в кровать и пожирает его заживо, отрывая от тела большие кровавые куски. А потом одним резким движением разводит ему бедра, и что-то огромное и твердое раздирает его на части, причиняя дикую, сводящую с ума боль.  
Он кричит и хочет проснуться, но не может.   
Атаракс безупречно делает свое дело, запирая его в клетке крепкого беспробудного сна длиной почти в целую вечность.


	6. Chapter 6

Кровь. Повсюду кровь. Кровь повсюду.  
Пол, стены, оконное стекло — все залито красным и источает сильный терпкий запах, забивающий нос.

На соседней кровати растекается огромная липкая лужа, пропитывая подушку и пестрое одеяло. Тяжелые капли просачиваются сквозь матрас и падают вниз, собираясь в алые озерца с черными сгустками, похожими на головастиков.  
Сестры нигде нет. Ее любимый свитер со звездой глумливо розовеет рваным рукавом посреди кровавого ужаса.

Диппер вскакивает, чувствуя, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. По позвоночнику медленно ползет стайка мурашек, рассыпаясь по влажной холодной коже.  
Перед глазами плывут мутные красные пятна.  
Он истошно кричит, зовя сестру, но не слышит ответа.  
На чердаке не раздается ни шороха, и в этой мертвой тишине его крик звучит так отчетливо и громко, что в клочья рвет барабанные перепонки.

Повсюду кровь. Кровь повсюду.  
Кровь падает с потолка, льется из каждой щели, выступает на дощатых стенах.  
Кровь течет из его глаз, оставляя на щеках длинные ровные потеки.  
Диппер захлебывается ею до тошноты, и плачет, плачет, пока под веками не начинает сохнуть.  
«Чшшш», — слышится откуда-то снизу. Струйки крови медленно стекаются в середину комнаты, застывают бескрайним горячим океаном; он дрожит, размазывается по полу бесформенной кляксой.  
Оттуда показывается светлая макушка, а после — бледное лицо с горящими желтыми глазами.  
«Она не слышит. Она не придет. Больше никогда-никогда-никогда не придет… »  
Билл, наполовину утопленный в кровавом озере, тянет к нему свои длинные руки и почти ласково стирает с лица следы красных слез.  
«Но ты не бойся. Я с тобой. Я всегда буду с тобой…»  
Диппер заходится криком ужаса… и просыпается.

Сестра сидит на кровати и расчесывает волосы. С ней все в порядке. Она жива и невредима.  
Диппер медленно проводит по лицу мокрыми ладонями и опрометью бросается к ней, запинаясь о разбросанные на полу вещи.  
«Поклянись, что с тобой все будет в порядке! — горячо и сбивчиво шепчет он, обнимая ее. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне это!»  
Сестра обнимает его в ответ; расческа выпадает из ее руки и теряется в складках одеяла, блеснув на солнце залитой блестками ручкой.  
« Эй, Диппер, ты в порядке? Тебе снова приснился кошмар? Ну, перестань, бро-бро, все нормально! Это был просто сон! Что со мной может случиться?»  
«Скажи мне это», — снова повторяет он, тяжело дыша в изгиб ее шеи и обливаясь холодным потом.  
«Со мной все будет хорошо, — уверенно говорит она, поглаживая его по голове. — Обещаю.»  
Он выдыхает и успокаивается. Сестра — единственная, кому он безоговорочно доверяет. Она никогда ему не лгала, не лжет и теперь.  
Все будет в полном порядке.  
Ему нечего бояться.

Остаток лета, четыре жалкие недели августа, летят быстро как на крыльях. Диппер едва успевает срывать листки с настенного численника. Уже совсем скоро они с сестрой покинут Гравити Фолз, и впервые в жизни он рад их отъезду в Калифорнию.  
Там не будет Билла. Там, дома, закончится кошмар, в который превратились два месяца его жизни.

Глядя в заплеванное пастой зеркало в ванной, Диппер не узнает собственное отражение. Замученный незнакомец с глубокими тенями под глазами и сероватым цветом лица совсем не похож на румяного, пышущего здоровьем мальчишку, каким он приехал сюда в июне. Прадядя говорит, что это все от чтения и бессонных ночей, и, как всегда, считает себя абсолютно правым.  
Диппер слушает его рассуждения о вреде книг и интернета и усмехается — если бы он знал, что на самом деле является причиной его бессонницы. Если бы видел те сны, что снятся ему каждую ночь, когда успокоительное заставляет его закрыть глаза.  
Он бы сошел с ума.  
Они бы все сошли с ума.

«Скорей бы домой», — говорит он сестре. Та пожимает плечами и удивленно смотрит на него поверх полосатых розовых очков.  
«А раньше ты не хотел уезжать отсюда…»  
«Теперь хочу», — отвечает он и бросает короткий взгляд на темнеющий в углу шкаф, где прячется его самый страшный кошмар.

До их отъезда остается неделя, когда сестра объявляет ему, что вечером идет с подругами на лесной пикник.  
«Я бы взяла тебя с собой, Диппер, — говорит она извиняющимся тоном, бросая в рюкзак пестрые журналы и большую пачку маршмеллоу — но там будут одни девчонки, понимаешь?..»  
«Ну да, — хмыкает он, прогоняя легкую обиду, — разговоры о парнях, популярных группах и всякой девчачьей ерунде. Понимаю. А куда вы идете?»  
« На озеро. Помнишь полянку, которую мы нашли в прошлом году, когда прятались от прадяди? Она очень уютная и отлично подходит для пикников! Эй, — сестра осторожно трогает его за плечо и заглядывает в глаза, — ты точно не обижаешься, что я не могу взять тебя с собой?»  
Он отвечает ей беззаботной улыбкой.  
«Точно. Абсолютно. Повеселитесь там, как следует, и не забудь позвонить, если что!»  
«Хорошо! — радостно восклицает она и выбегает за дверь, на ходу натягивая свитер. — Не скучай, Диппер! Я принесу тебе зефирок, если останутся!»  
В приоткрытое окно слышно, как она кричит что-то прадяде, и как он что-то ворчит ей в ответ, попивая газировку на крыльце хижины.  
Диппер зажигает фонарь возле кровати, раскрывает недочитанный детектив и уже начинает скучать по ней.

…Трель мобильного телефона заставляет его отложить книгу и улыбнуться — наверняка сестра решила поделиться с ним какой-то супер-важной новостью: сказать, что увидела в лесу оленя или выложить какой-нибудь «страшный секрет» одной из своих лучших подруг. Он тянется к трезвонящей трубке и почти слышит приглушенный шепот: «Бро-бро, я тебе сейчас такое расскажу, что ты умрешь!», но вместо номера сестры видит на экране незнакомые цифры.  
В груди екает. Под ребрами медленно начинает расти предчувствие чего-то нехорошего.  
Телефон звонит и звонит — Диппер не сводит с него пристального взгляда, мысленно считая до десяти.  
Он никогда не отвечает на звонки с неизвестных номеров, но в этот раз почему-то нажимает зеленую кнопку.

Из трубки доносятся поскрипывание и звук, похожий на белый шум, а потом сквозь него пробивается тонкий голосок Кэнди — одной из девчачьей компании.  
«Привет, Диппер, — говорит она, — Мейбл дома? Можешь дать ей трубку?»  
Он замирает с телефоном возле уха и непонимающе моргает.  
Сестры дома нет, это он знает точно. Теперь оказывается, что и на пикнике тоже.  
«Ее нет, — отвечает он, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу. — Она ушла к вам пару часов назад.»  
В трубке взволнованно охают; Дипперу кажется, что дыхание Кэнди обжигает его висок.  
« Но ее и у нас нет… — на заднем фоне слышны негромкие голоса: грудной и басовитый — Гренды и надменно-ровный — Пасифики Нортвест. Девочки что-то говорят, перебивая друг друга, но он не может разобрать ни слова. Это и не нужно — о чем идет речь не поймет разве что идиот. — Мы договорились собраться в девять на полянке для пикников, все здесь, кроме… Мейбл. Мы подумали, что у нее что-то случилось, и она не смогла прийти, поэтому, — Кэнди частит и сбивается, — решили позвонить, но ее телефон выключен, и тогда я набрала тебя… Диппер! Диппер!..»

Кровь. Повсюду кровь. Кровь повсюду.  
Его пальцы становятся ледяными — ужас расползается по телу, выхолаживая каждую клетку. Будто его закопали в сугробе посреди ночного леса, и он знает, что обречен замерзнуть насмерть.  
Сестра обещала, что с ней ничего не случится.  
Она обещала.  
Она солгала.  
«Кэнди, — он еле ворочает языком, сглатывая горькую слюну, — оставайтесь там! Я скоро буду! Только никуда не уходите, слышите?..»  
Трубка отвечает ему длинными гудками.

«Куда собрался на ночь глядя, малой?» — прадядя оборачивается на шум с лестницы и подозрительно глядит на Диппера из-под кустистых бровей. Из телевизора доносятся хохот и аплодисменты; он смотрит юмористический канал, и чужое веселье кажется Дипперу глумливой насмешкой над его страхом за сестру.  
«Мейбл пропала», — произносит он запекшимися губами и почти плачет от страха и тревоги.

… Через несколько минут они оба выходят из хижины и идут в сторону леса, стремительно темнеющего перед полночью.  
Девочки ждут их на полянке для пикников возле весело пылающего костра. Вокруг него в беспорядке валяются какие-то журналы, пачки зефира и банки с содовой.

«Ее все еще нет…» — Кэнди всхлипывает и натягивает на колени край свитера. Гренда и Пасифика обнимают ее с двух сторон и гладят по трясущимся от слез плечам. Им страшно не меньше ее, но они стараются сохранять спокойствие, хотя выходит у них из рук вон плохо.  
Когда девочки видят Диппера, то начинают плакать в голос уже втроем.  
Они предсказуемо ничего не знают и заново выдают уже известную ему информацию: Мейбл не пришла на встречу, ее телефон выключен, они ждут ее на полянке уже пару часов. Он сам пытается набрать сестру и слышит в трубке металлический голос: «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети.»  
По нервам пробегает дрожь. Диппер не глядя сует телефон в карман джинсов и грузно оседает на холодную землю.  
Прежде сестра никогда не выключала мобильный, когда шла на прогулку и всегда носила в рюкзаке запасной аккумулятор — любовь к общению заставляла ее постоянно быть на связи.  
С ней действительно что-то случилось.

Его тормошат за плечо и что-то говорят; девочки всхлипывают и маячат перед глазами — их рты открываются и закрываются, как у вытащенных на воздух рыб.  
Диппер далеко отсюда. Реальность теряет очертания и звуки; его окружает вакуум, где он задыхается наедине со своей потерей.

Когда прадядя берет управление ситуацией в свои руки и предлагает всем разделиться, он тупо и молчаливо идет за ним в темную глубь леса, подсвеченную белым лучом карманного фонарика. Через несколько футов его прорывает — вакуум исчезает, и мир вокруг обретает почти болезненную четкость. Волна страха за сестру и ощущение полного одиночества захватывает его с головой — в груди начинает нестерпимо ныть, отдаваясь ощутимой болью под левой лопаткой.  
Он выбегает вперед, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев, на ощупь пробирается сквозь пахнущую хвоей и перегноем темноту и кричит: «Мейбл! Мейбл!», всматриваясь в каждую тень и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.  
Прадядя хрипит и чертыхается, следуя за ним шаг в шаг. На опушке они расходятся, и громкое «Мейбл!», долго перекликается с разных сторон притихшего ночного леса.

Все пятеро собираются на полянке спустя несколько часов. Садятся в круг возле погасшего огня и молча глядят на черные остывшие угли и бело-розовый зефир, раскиданный по траве и наполовину растащенный мышами.  
Мейбл нигде нет.

Утром прадядя вешает на дверь хижины табличку «Закрыто» и беззастенчиво выпроваживает каждого, кто суется на порог. Девочки сидят на старом диване, тесно прижавшись друг к другу — домой никто не уходит. Диппер нервно давит на кнопки двух телефонов и звонит в полицию.  
«У меня пропала сестра», — как можно тверже и спокойнее говорит он в ответ на сухое «Слушаю вас». Скрупулезно и подробно пересказывает события прошедшего вечера, делится своими предположениями, но его слова пропускают мимо ушей. На том конце провода жуют жвачку и шумно прихлебывают кофе, реагируя на его речь невнятными «ага» и «да-да».  
«Послушай, парень, — наконец раздается оттуда что-то связное, — твоя сестра пропала вчера вечером. Вчера вечером, понимаешь? По закону ты можешь подать заявку в розыск только через три дня. Не паникуй раньше времени — вдруг она отправилась к подружке или поехала кататься со своим парнем? В Ньюпорте сейчас летняя ярмарка, не пробовал поискать ее там?»  
« Все ее подружки, — говорит Диппер, стараясь не сорваться, — сидят в этой комнате, а парня у нее нет! Иначе я бы знал об этом!»  
« Может, она не все тебе рассказывает? Слушай, я серьезно, подожди хотя бы до завтра. Посуди сам: мы поднимаем оперативную группу, даем объявления по всем участкам, привлекаем телевидение, а твоя сестренка возвращается с полными карманами гостинцев и, как ни в чем не бывало, садится смотреть реалити-шоу, пока ее ищут куча парней и два вертолета. Думаешь, твой случай особенный? Как бы не так — если объявлять в розыск каждую девчонку, решившую погулять подальше от дома, мы бы только и занимались поисками.»  
«Это незаконно!» — костяшки пальцев белеют и болят, когда Диппер с силой сжимает телефонную трубку. Еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется, но понимает, что этого делать нельзя, даже когда очень хочется высказать какому-нибудь равнодушному козлу все, что он о нем думает.  
«Законно, парень», — на том конце провода раздается громкий хлопок пузыря от жвачки, и Диппер жмет отбой, даже не попрощавшись.

Телефонная трубка с грохотом падает на рычажки, а он сам начинает ходить по комнате, играя желваками и пиная все, что попадается ему на глаза.  
«Что тебе там сказали?» — прадядя выходит из кухни с пятью кружками чая на разделочной доске. Он раздает чай девочкам — они берут разномастную посуду с пресной заваркой, но не делают ни глотка. Кэнди все еще плачет — Гренда утешает ее, неловко гладя по волосам большой короткопалой рукой. Пасифика сидит на краю дивана, вытянувшись в струнку. Ее голова опущена, руки сжаты на тесно сведенных коленях.  
«Послали», — огрызается Диппер, и прадядя понимающе качает головой.  
«А, ну это нормально, — хмыкает он. — Всегда говорил, что связываться с полицией — последнее дело. Пока там эти засранцы поднимут свои ленивые задницы… Короче говоря, будем справляться своими силами. Напряжем еще пару человек, и…»  
«У моего папы очень много денег и связей, — Пасифика лезет в карман куртки и достает дорогой телефон, обклеенный стразами. — Я попрошу его найти людей для поисков.»  
Ее голос дрожит, как и пальцы, когда она набирает номер отца и выходит в соседнюю комнату, чтобы поговорить с ним.  
Через пару минут она возвращается — без кровинки в лице и с обкусанной нижней губой.  
«Люди будут здесь через пару часов», — все облегченно выдыхают. Пасифика прижимает к груди игрушечного единорога Мейбл и плачет, наконец позволив себе не держать лицо.

Поисковый отряд от Престона Нортвеста прибывает после полудня; гостиную хижины занимает десяток молодчиков с собаками и новейшей техникой. Они расспрашивают девочек и Диппера, просят фотографию Мейбл и что-то из ее личных вещей.  
Большая овчарка долго обнюхивает оранжевый свитер с вышитой арбузной долькой и негромко лает. Из угла раздается тонкий писк ноутбука — информация о пропавшей рассылается по всем полицейским участкам штата.  
Опросив всех еще раз, молодчики уходят в лес, пообещав каждый час сообщать о результатах поисков.  
Диппер не выпускает из рук мобильный телефон и вздрагивает от каждого звонка — то же делают и все остальные. Прадядя заказывает пиццу, но никто не может съесть и кусочка.  
Кэнди постоянно плачет — теперь уже в обнимку с Пасификой. Та выглядит ужасно, но ей на это наплевать.

К вечеру становится ясно, что поиски грозят оказаться безнадежными.  
Из полиции приходит информация: девочку с указанными приметами не видели ни в одном из городов штата; никто с именем Мейбл Пайнс не покидал его пределов и не регистрировался в вокзальных кассах и гостиницах.  
В лесу тоже чисто. Поисковый отряд возвращается ближе к ночи с безрадостными известиями: прочесав лес, озеро, плато, поля за фермами и весь город целиком, они не обнаружили ни следа девочки.  
Она словно в воду канула.

Хижину накрывает отчаянием. Каждый чувствует себя, как на похоронах, где вместо покойника — пропавшая девочка.  
«Нужно позвонить вашим родителям… — говорит прадядя, обтирая лицо дрожащими руками. — Что я им скажу… Что?..»  
Диппер обнимает его, и они молча застывают в объятьях друг друга. По заросшим щетиной щекам прадяди текут слезы — в свои семьдесят с лишним он плачет, как ребенок.

На следующий день он идет на поиски вместе с людьми Нортвеста. Диппер порывается пойти с ними, но прадядя велит ему остаться в хижине — вдруг Мейбл вернется сама.  
Он не находит себе места: поднимается на чердак, бродит по комнатам, заглядывает в шкафы и под кровати. Это нервное — Диппер прекрасно знает, что сестры там нет, но не может заставить себя сидеть спокойно. Чутье близнеца подсказывает ему, что Мейбл жива, и это немного успокаивает, но не слишком и ненадолго. Его пальцы болят от бесконечного хруста суставами, глаза щиплет от слез и бессонницы.  
Сестра не возвращается.  
Вечером ему снова приходится отвечать на вопросы: могла ли Мейбл внезапно отправиться к родственникам или друзьям, что она говорила перед уходом, что с собой взяла, не ссорилась ли с кем-нибудь, не говорила ли о каких-нибудь планах.  
Он отвечает четко и подробно — одни и те же слова почти прилипли к языку, как остатки горькой невкусной еды.  
«Мы можем подать запросы в соседние штаты, — говорит один из сыщиков, — но вряд ли это чем-то поможет. Такое ощущение, что этой девочки никогда не существовало. Ни единого следа, ни одной зацепки. Но мы будем продолжать искать, хотя… — он вздыхает и смотрит на Диппера усталым взглядом, — это, кажется, бессмысленно.»  
Прадядя сидит в кресле с серым лицом и глотает какие-то таблетки.  
Отчаяние, царящее в хижине, становится почти осязаемым.

«Никогда не существовало… Да что они несут?!»  
Диппер сидит на чердаке, обхватив руками гудящую голову. Вокруг слишком много сестры: ее вещи, журналы, нехитрая косметика, игрушки, фантики от конфет. В пыльном воздухе витает ее запах — сладкий аромат клубничной жвачки и дезодоранта. Повсюду блестящие стикеры и смешные записочки. Из-под кровати торчат розовые кроссовки со скомканными носками внутри.  
Он закрывает глаза, и вспоминает ее лицо, как две капли воды похожее на его собственное.  
Мейбл всегда улыбалась. У нее никогда не было плохого настроения и она до последнего верила в лучшее, находя выход из самых сложных ситуаций.  
Ему нужно брать с нее пример. Быть таким же, как она и не сдаваться, даже когда все вокруг твердит о том, что выхода нет.  
«Она не могла бесследно исчезнуть, не могла, это невозможно! Просто надо искать лучше!» — громко восклицает он, и слышит позади хриплый кашель.

Прадядя садится рядом с ним и прижимает к себе, запуская морщинистые пальцы в его волосы.  
«Они хорошо ищут, малой, уж мне-то можешь поверить. Мейбл нигде нет, и знаешь что? Никогда не верил во всякую чертовщину, но сейчас думаю, что это она и есть… — после громкого вздоха его голос становится глухим и безжизненным, — и я все еще не знаю, как сказать обо всем этом вашим родителям… Не знаю. Думаю, мне будет проще умереть, чем… а, к черту все…»  
Диппер понимает, что прадядя сдается, но сам сдаваться не собирается.  
Он готов на все, чтобы вернуть сестру.  
Он сделает все возможное и невозможное, но найдет ее.  
«Ведь есть же еще хоть что-то… какая-то надежда!»

… Дверца старого шкафа за его спиной скрипит и приоткрывается на ладонь.


	7. Chapter 7

«Не смотреть.»  
Диппер лежит поверх смятого одеяла: его руки сложены под головой, глаза немигающе смотрят на темную потолочную балку с размазанными пятнами влаги. Возле правого уха слышится невнятный монотонный гул — термиты прогрызают старую древесину стены, пронзая ее длинными извилистыми ходами. Под кроватью что-то скребется и шуршит — наверное, на чердаке завелись мыши.

«Не смотреть.»  
Он старательно держит взгляд на потолке, иногда отвлекаясь на плотно подогнанные деревяшки крыши и прозрачную паутину в темных углах. Косые лучи солнца пересекают пространство длинными стрелами, такими же пронзительно-желтыми, как чьи-то глаза.

«Не смотреть.»  
Вверху медленно расплываются черные пятна, и он прикрывает веки, чтобы снова распахнуть их до предела и уставиться на потолочную балку, покрытую трещинами и пятнами.  
Эта балка — единственное, на чем он позволяет себе сфокусироваться.  
На пустую кровать сестры и темный шкаф в углу смотреть нельзя.

До конца августа остается три дня, и впервые Диппер не ждет своего дня рождения.  
Их дня рождения.  
Без сестры он теряет свой смысл — только она делала этот день праздничным и веселым и превращала его в событие, о котором можно было вспоминать весь год и улыбаться.  
Ее нет. Все еще нет.

Утром приезжают родители Пасифики; Диппер слышит, как они кричат на нее сквозь шум заведенного мотора автомобиля и как она плачет — громко, горько, навзрыд, пытаясь вырваться из их рук и умоляя позволить ей остаться.  
Во дворе хижины раздаются звуки пощечин и громкий цокот каблуков.

«Я напрасно трачу свои деньги, — говорит Престон Нортвест, — ваша девочка уже не найдется. Не вижу смысла продолжать — если она умерла, ее труп рано или поздно обнаружит полиция, не так ли, мистер Пайнс?»  
Диппер слышит, как прадядя посылает его к черту и советует засунуть свои деньги туда, где темно и воняет дерьмом.  
Престон молча покидает дом вместе со своими сыщиками. Забрать дочь у него не получается.

Днем приходит мэр Кьютбайкер и пищит что-то утешающее, пока прадядя звенит бутылками с выпивкой и натужно кашляет. Они долго разговаривают в гостиной; на прощание Кьютбайкер выпрашивает футболку и обещает «сделать все возможное, чтобы найти нашу маленькую Звездочку.»  
Диппер слышит, как прадядя хрипло ругается и спрашивает: «А почему ты, дьявол тебя дери, не предлагал этого раньше? Что изменилось сейчас? Захотел почувствовать себя героем, когда уже все без толку, так?»  
Потом он тяжело садится в продавленное кресло и пьет прямо из горлышка, шумно двигая кадыком и проливая на выношенную рубашку коричневые капли виски.

Диппер слышит все это. И Диппер ненавидит их всех.  
Престона, Кьютбайкера, сыщиков и даже прадядю.  
Всех до единого.  
Они сдались и опустили руки. А он — нет.  
Он будет искать сестру до последнего.

Диппер в одиночку идет в лес и бродит там, выкрикивая «Мейбл! Мейбл!» и пригибаясь к земле в надежде найти хоть какие-то следы. Он догадывается, что это напрасно, но безумная надежда заставляет его идти дальше, подмечая все необычное в набившем оскомину лесном пейзаже.

В хижину он возвращается поздно вечером — на пределе усталости и отчаяния.  
Там непривычно тихо: нет ни сыщиков, ни их собак, не пищат ноутбуки и не звонят телефоны.  
Девочки застыли на диване, как статуи: под глазами Кэнди залегли тени, лицо Пасифики опухло от рыданий.  
Она наконец-то может вволю поплакать — над Мейбл и над всей своей жизнью.  
Прадядя все так же сидит в кресле и пьет — по его щетинистым щекам разливается мертвенная бледность.  
«Вот и все, малой, — говорит он, встречаясь глазами с Диппером. — вот и все.»  
Пустая бутылка с гулким звяканьем падает на грязный пол; пружины дивана натужно скрипят под рухнувшей на потертые подушки Пасификой.  
По щекам Кэнди снова текут слезы.

Гнетущая атмосфера давит: Диппер прикрывает глаза, опускает плечи под ее тяжестью и медленно проходит по гостиной к лестнице на чердак. Ступеньки протяжно стонут и потрескивают под его ногами.  
Наверху стоит пронизывающий холод, несмотря на еще по-летнему душную жару. Диппер зябко ежится и обессиленно падает прямо на пол, прижимаясь к занозистой стене.

Они говорят, что все кончено.  
Они уверены, что нет никакой надежды.  
Но он знает, что это не так.

На пол и стены чердака ложатся угасающие лучи солнца — оранжево-розовые, как опускающийся на хижину и сосны закат. До наступления ночи остается несколько часов.  
Сто с лишним минут до того, как ему придется сделать то, о чем он до последнего старался не думать.  
Обратиться к Биллу значит расписаться в собственной слабости. Снова пойти на поводу у мерзкого монстра, доверив ему жизнь самого близкого и родного человека, значит показать, что он нуждается в нем.  
Но другого выхода нет.

Диппер слышит, как внизу плачут девочки, как телевизор бормочет сводку последних новостей, как громко кашляет прадядя, заливаясь выпивкой.  
Диппер слышит, как громко бьется его сердце, не попадая в такт с судорожным тяжелым дыханием.  
Диппер слышит, как в его голове звучит слабый голос сестры — она зовет на помощь, и он обязан ей помочь.  
Даже если ради этого нужно сделать что-то страшное и непоправимое.

С каждым разом запросы Билла становились все чудовищнее, и Диппер подозревает, — нет, знает! — что цена этой сделки будет непомерно велика. Но он готов ее заплатить.  
Ради Мейбл. Ради прадяди. Ради них всех.

Он сидит на полу, мнет край мокрой от пота футболки и смотрит на старый шкаф, насмешливо подмигивающий ему бликом на круглой металлический ручке.  
Когда он понимает, что пора, то медленно, растягивая каждый шаг, подходит к нему и стучит в покрытую царапинами дверцу.  
Изнутри не раздается ни звука.  
Он стучит еще раз — настойчивее, дробнее, но ему никто не отзывается.  
Безысходность цепко хватает его за шею, перекрывая кислород.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
Тишина в ответ.  
— Билл, я знаю, что ты там. Отзовись.  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
Тишина.  
— Билл, мне нужно… поговорить с тобой.  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
— Билл, пожалуйста.  
Тук-тук…  
— Билл, пожалуйста!..  
В шкафу тихо.  
Темнота за окном расплывается вязкой черной кляксой. Мохнатая сосновая ветка скребет по стеклу, как лапа какого-то неведомого чудища. Оно смотрит на него с той стороны и глумится, мигая круглым глазом желтой луны.  
«Я забрал ее, — мерещится в завывании полуночного ветра, — давай, мальчишка, попробуй отнять ее у меня!»

— Билл, пожалуйста!  
Диппер неистово колотит в шкаф кулаками, захлебывается слезами и задыхается от склизкого кома в горле. Безысходность рвет его в клочья, давит и душит; он падает на колени, не переставая сбивать кулаки об сухую скрипучую дверцу и кричит — так громко, что его собственный голос больно бьет по ушам.  
— Билл!!!  
Он стучит в шкаф до тех пор, пока ладони и костяшки пальцев не начинают саднить и кровоточить.  
Когда у него уже не остается сил ни на что, он падает на дощатый пол и подвывает от разочарования.  
« А я же говорил, что настанет тот день, когда ты будешь умолять меня», — ехидно шепчет в голове, переплетаясь с извилинами усталого мозга.

… Билл стоит над ним, сложив руки на груди и ухмыляется, постукивая по полу каблуком стоптанного ботинка.  
Он наслаждается своей победой — Диппер поднимает взгляд и встречается с его желтыми глазами на гордом лице триумфатора.  
Ему с трудом удается встать — он не может позволить себе валяться в ногах у этого чудовища. Теперь они почти наравне: макушка Диппера упирается в острое худое плечо, сбитые пальцы касаются узких холодных ладоней.

— Ммм, — Билл тянет носом и щурится, — я слышу запах отчаяния… Знаешь, на что он похож? На шампанское — так же щекочет ноздри внутри, как эти маленькие пузырьки-пузыречки. Такие дурацкие! — он хохочет, дергая шеей и кружит на месте, изображая какой-то странный танец. — Такииие дурацкиииееее! А ты почему не смеешься? — безумный хохот резко обрывается, и Диппер чувствует на своей щеке требовательное касание, от которого его пробирает дрожью. — Ах да, вижу, что тебе не до смеха, но тем интереснее, правда?  
Пальцы Билла ползут по коже, трогают растрепанные завитки волос возле уха, смазывают крупные капли соленых слез. Диппер не может пошевелиться — он стоит, затаив дыхание и трясется на подгибающихся ногах, принимая эту пытку прикосновениями.  
Билл нарочно растягивает ее, спускаясь к голой шее над воротником футболки и безвольно опущенным плечам — ощупывает, осязает, щекочет, не прекращая тянуть губы в кривой ухмылке.  
Они оба молчат: один покорно — испуганно, другой — выжидательно. Приоткрытая дверца шкафа качается туда-сюда, нарушая застойную тишину протяжным скрипом.

— У меня пропала сестра, — наконец говорит Диппер, едва шевеля губами.  
— О, — Билл резко вскидывает руки в наигранно-трагичном жесте, — девчонка-с-соседней-кровати покинула нас? Как это печально, я бы даже заплакал, парень, если бы умел! — в его ярко горящих глазах плещется смех, и Диппер прекрасно знает, что он совсем не печалится, а наоборот, издевается над ним. — И что ты предлагаешь? Устроить вечер воспоминаний или вместе погрустить над тяжелой утратой? Ты ведь… — произносит он тише, совсем близко нагибаясь к его уху, — именно за этим меня позвал?  
— Билл… — голос Диппера срывается; он часто и нервно дышит, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, пока мерзкий монстр изгаляется и ломает рядом с ним жестокую комедию. Он уже жалеет, что позвал его, ненавидит себя за то, что вынужден просить у него помощи, но жизнь сестры для него важнее всего на свете. — Помоги мне найти ее. Пожалуйста.  
— Ого, что я слышу! — Билл замирает на месте и пристально вглядывается в его лицо, приподнимая брови так, что они исчезают под спутанными прядями волос надо лбом. — Помоги мне! Пожааааалуйста! И кто же мне это говорит? Не тот ли парень, что наградил меня вот этим?  
Он склоняет голову к правому плечу и тычет пальцем в прореху на желтой рубашке, где виден короткий толстый рубец с багровыми краями. — Знаешь, как мне было больно, а? Ооочень больно, еще больнее, чем тебе сейчас, и ты думаешь что я снова брошусь помогать? Я смеюсь над твоей наивностью, малыш!  
Оттолкнув Диппера в сторону, Билл с диким хохотом выходит на середину чердака, хватает игрушки сестры и подбрасывает вверх, разрывая на лету своими суставчатыми пальцами.  
На пол медленно оседают клочки ткани и куски набивки — он провожает их долгим взглядом и хохочет еще громче.  
— Ты тоже дурацкий, как и эти пузырьки отчаяния! А их становится все больше и больше, верно? — заливается он, а Диппер стоит на месте и молчит, словно его с ног до головы окатили клеем или превратили в истукан. Он смотрит, как на полу растет куча из испорченных игрушек, смотрит, как Билл танцует и кривляется и не может ему помешать.

Пока есть хоть крошечная надежда на то, что все изменится, его нельзя злить. Нельзя делать то, что может вывести его из себя.  
Билл — сумасшедшее, злобное чудовище, но он нужен ему.

Диппер наблюдает за его кривляньями и пытается понять, как относится к нему. Пропажа сестры, кажется, вытянула из него все чувства и эмоции, оставив одну ноющую пустоту.  
Спустя пару мгновений, он понимает — как к лекарству. Мерзкому, горькому, отвратительному лекарству, которое нужно принять через силу, чтобы выздороветь.  
Потому что больше ничто не в силах помочь.

— Я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь, — уверенно говорит Диппер, целиком и полностью отвечая за свои слова, — все, что смогу для тебя достать. Все, что угодно. Только прошу — помоги. Пожалуйста, помоги мне, Билл.

Тот перестает безумствовать и заинтересованно поворачивает к нему голову. По растянутым почти до ушей губам медленно движется кончик языка, как у хищника, готового съесть загнанную добычу.  
Билл в пару шагов приближается к Дипперу, обходит его сзади и прижимается всем телом, обвивает, как спрут, дышит в волосы, ведет губами за ухом, задевая мягкую мочку.  
— Мой маленький дружок знает, как найти ключик к моему сердцу! Такое лестное предложение — как я могу от него отказаться?.. Говоришь, — по-змеиному шепчет он, обдавая кожу тяжелым холодным дыханием, — все, что угодно? Я теряюсь в выборе, парень. Чего же я хочу… Чего же, чего же, чего же… — Билл неторопливо тянет каждое слово, покусывая губы. — О, вот ведь какая незадача — я не знаю! Дашь подумать, м?  
Диппер ежится, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя противные руки вместе с их прикосновениями, отрывисто всхлипывает и кивает головой. Ему придется дать Биллу время на раздумья, иначе он может отказаться от сделки.  
Единственное, о чем он просит — не тянуть слишком долго. Дорога каждая минута, и чем быстрее Билл исполнит свою часть договора, тем лучше будет для всех.  
И для него тоже. Особенно для него.  
Билл понимает это и отпускает Диппера, напоследок проведя рукой по его взмокшему позвоночнику.

— Даже не пытайся обмануть меня, парень, — произносит он на прощание, — даже не думай об этом, иначе будет только хуже! Для всех, — добавляет он со значением, и смотрит на него так, словно хочет прожечь его насквозь.  
— Не обману. Найди мою сестру, Билл, и бери все, что хочешь.  
— Все, что хочу! — слышится сквозь визгливый смех, — о да, все, что только захочу!

…Спустя мгновение его высокая нескладная фигура распадается на множество мелких частей и тает в тусклом свете луны — желтого глаза невидимого чудовища, что притаилось за окном.  
Диппер встречается с ним взглядом и только сейчас понимает, что сделал.


	8. Chapter 8

На рассвете, когда солнце едва-едва показывается из-за сосен, прадядя выходит на крыльцо хижины и чуть не падает, споткнувшись обо что-то мягкое.

«Мейбл! Черт бы меня побрал, Мейбл!!!»

Она лежит возле самой двери: ее свитер порван и покрыт пятнами, лицо и руки перемазаны подсохшей грязью, волосы в беспорядке рассыпаны по плечам — в них застряли сухие листья и веточки. По правой ноге ползет мокрица — прадядя сбрасывает ее и давит, оставив на крыльце маленькую склизкую лужицу.  
«Да неужели… Как же так…»  
Он поднимает ее на руки и заходит в хижину шаткой неровной походкой — по его щекам текут слезы, а колени мелко дрожат и подгибаются. Осторожно положив племянницу на диван, он тянется к бутылке виски и осушает ее на четверть одним глотком.  
«Мейбл… Мейбл…»  
Он не верит своим глазам и часто моргает, но это правда — девочка лежит на диване в гостиной и крепко спит. На тонком запястье ровно бьется пульс, лоб сухой и прохладный. Грудь мерно приподнимается от спокойного дыхания.  
С ней все в порядке. Она жива. Она вернулась домой.  
Он накрывает ее одеялом и целует в висок, прежде чем поспешить наверх и сказать Дипперу, что его сестра нашлась.

Утром в хижине царит переполох. Мейбл все еще спит; ее относят в комнату отдыха и с удобством устраивают на широкой тахте, застеленной оранжевым покрывалом. Плачущие — теперь уже от радости — девочки приносят туда пестрые подушки, игрушки и цветы, чтобы подруга спала «как самая настоящая принцесса». Ее не беспокоят, но когда в хижину влетает Пасифика, и, расталкивая всех с дороги, мчится к спящей, никто не может ей помешать. Она садится рядом, берет Мейбл за руку и не выпускает до тех пор, пока не приезжает вызванный прадядей врач из городской клиники.

«Девочка в стабильно удовлетворительном состоянии, — говорит он, снимая резиновые перчатки после осмотра, — видимых повреждений нет, но я все же настоятельно советую отвезти ее в клинику для полного осмотра. Когда она придет в себя, разумеется.»  
«Почему она не просыпается?»  
«Такое бывает, когда человек пережил сильный шок или нервное потрясение. Организм или уходит в мнимое коматозное состояние, или отключает отдельные участки мозга, провоцируя амнезию. Поэтому я настаиваю на тщательном обследовании. Пока что я сделал ей пару уколов; она проспит еще некоторое время, но потом, — он поправляет очки и окидывает всех серьезным взглядом, — пожалуйста, не задавайте ей никаких вопросов. Девочка перенесла большой стресс, поэтому… Думаю, вы все понимаете. Она сама поговорит с вами, когда будет к этому готова.»  
Его провожают с благодарностями. Прадядя пробует сунуть ему в карман несколько долларов, но доктор качает головой и торопливо уходит.  
Пасифика заказывает на всех пиццу, и в этот раз от нее не остается ни крошки.

Диппер почти ни на шаг не отходит от сестры. Он наспех заталкивает в себя кусок пиццы и снова возвращается к Мейбл.  
Ее лицо безмятежно спокойно. Ресницы едва заметно дрожат во сне, рот приоткрыт, руки сложены на груди — он замечает на тыльных сторонах ладоней россыпь мелких царапин и болезненно морщится.  
Ему даже на секунду не хочется думать, что Билл мог что-то сделать с ней.  
Просто так, шутки ради. Или в отместку.  
Одна случайная мысль об этом вызывает у Диппера ярость и омерзение, а если представить, что…  
«Не представлять.»  
Но вспыхнувшая паранойя как назло подбрасывает ему целую вереницу жутких образов.  
«Доктор сказал, что она в порядке!»  
«Он мог сделать это незаметно. Билл не человек, ему не нужно применять силу, чтобы навредить.»  
«Она поцарапалась, когда пробиралась через кустарник…»  
«Он отыгрался на ней за то, что ты с ним сделал!..»  
Диппер пытается выровнять сбившееся дыхание и сжимает кулаки, сверля тяжелым взглядом темный угол комнаты.  
Если Билл что-то с ней сотворил, если он тронул ее хотя бы пальцем…

Его словно толкают в спину. В глазах темнеет, уши закладывает, как на глубине — Диппер покачивается и падает в черную бездну, похожую на огромный беззубый рот.  
«Ха-ха-ха, — гулко слышится откуда-то снизу и пробирает морозом от пальцев ног до корней волос, — зачем нужна никудышная девчонка, когда у меня есть кое-что получше! Кое-что полууучшеее!»

«Диппер!» — кто-то трогает его за плечо, и он громко вскрикивает, резко дергая головой.  
«С тобой все в порядке?» — это Пасифика. Она садится рядом и с беспокойством рассматривает его, хмуря тонкие брови.  
Его «да» звучит неубедительно, и Диппер сам знает об этом.  
«Ты ужасно выглядишь. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.»  
«Нет! — восклицает он, испуганно и всполошенно. — Со мной все хорошо, мне просто нужно выпить кофе, да, точно, мне бы не помешала чашка горячего кофе, Пас, и я буду в порядке, честно, в полном порядке!»  
Он частит как взведенный и цепляется за край оранжевого покрывала, отказываясь сделать и шаг из комнаты отдыха.  
Ему нельзя выходить отсюда. Нельзя подниматься наверх.  
Потому что там, — осознает он, покрываясь каплями ледяного пота, — его уже ждут.

… В треугольное окно смотрит робкая полупрозрачная луна, выступающая из кучки облаков на сумеречном небе.  
Дверца шкафа скрипит, выпуская наружу монстра в человеческом обличье.  
Он дергается и пританцовывает в зыбком лунном свете, выходит на середину чердака и замирает, вытянув вперед длинные костлявые руки.  
Его желтые глаза тускло мерцают на землисто-сером лице.  
Большой рот кривится в подчеркнуто приветливой ухмылке, за которой прячется опасность.  
Монстр ждет.  
И уже начинает терять терпение.

Пасифика не верит ни единому его слову. Пристально скользит взглядом по белому как мел лицу, глубоким теням под нижними веками, дрожащим синюшным губам и натягивающему кожу кадыку, что судорожно дергается от каждого рваного вздоха.  
Все это ей очень не нравится.  
«Приляг, Диппер, — она берет его за локоть и настойчиво выводит из комнаты, пропуская мимо ушей все протесты и возражения, — я позову тебя, когда Мейбл проснется.»  
«Пас, но со мной действительно все в порядке!» — дверь захлопывается, и он остается наедине с утопающим в темноте коридором и неизбежностью.  
За спиной негромко щелкает замок; каблуки Пасифики выбивают по полу ровную удаляющуюся дробь.  
Мигающие под потолком лампочки бьют по глазам короткими белыми вспышками.  
Лестница на чердак щерится ему неровным рядом скрипучих ступенек.  
Он оборачивается, прижимается лбом к двери и медленно ведет по ней кончиками пальцев, вкладывая в этот жест все свое отчаяние и зарождающийся ужас перед тем, что его ожидает.  
«Кое-что полууучшеее!» — хохочет в голове, трескучим фоном ложась поверх картинки с уродливой пляской в пятне лунного света, останками игрушки на полу и невидимыми мазками крови на тонких ухмыляющихся губах.

Подсветка наручных часов освещает его лицо мертвенным белесым светом — прореженные трещинками электронные цифры показывают начало первого.  
Ему пора идти.  
Его ждут.  
Даже здесь он слышит неровные подпрыгивающие шаги Билла, мерящие квадратное пространство чердака со вписанным в него треугольником окна. Он почти видит его пылающие нетерпением глаза, и как он в предвкушении потирает свои мерзкие руки.  
Нужно поскорее покончить с этим, отдать ему то, что он захочет и забыть о нем.  
С сестрой все будет в порядке. Она очнется, ее осмотрят врачи, они уедут домой и больше никогда не вспомнят об этом кошмаре.  
Так думает Диппер, делая первый шаг в в черный туннель пустого коридора.

Тук-тук.  
Его сердце стучит, как у умирающего — быстро и рвано, когда он поворачивает тугую ручку чердачной двери.  
Тук… тук…  
Он делает шаг вперед, закрыв глаза, словно перед погружением на глубину.  
Или падением в бездну.  
…Когда он открывает их снова, то видит перед собой горящий желтым огнем взгляд и широкую улыбку.

Билл возникает, будто из-под земли и обнимает его лицо стылыми скользкими руками.  
— Вот так так! — восклицает он, не скрывая радости в голосе. — Счастливый братец пришел заплатить по счету? Чуудно! Как там Энни? Нет-нет-нет… Мейбл! Конечно же, Мейбл! — его вызывающие издевки уже не отвратительны. Они пугают, и чем больше Билл насмехается, тем становится страшнее. — Ну так как она, а? А?  
Диппер открывает рот, и тут же утыкается губами в чужую раскрытую ладонь, не успев сказать ни слова. Но это и не нужно — вопрос о состоянии сестры всего лишь очередной способ задеть его за живое.  
Биллу наплевать на Мейбл — он выполнил свою часть сделки и теперь хочет получить что-то взамен, но почему-то оттягивает момент расплаты. Его ладонь вкрадчиво прижимается к полураскрытому мальчишескому рту, мешая говорить и дышать, пальцы впиваются в щеки, тяжелое дыхание забивается в ноздри сладковатым терпким душком. Билл пытливо изучает его лицо, обводя каждую черточку, прожигает желтыми глазами и лижет свои тонкие губы — на мгновение Дипперу кажется, что он хочет откусить ему голову или заглотнуть целиком, как удав — кролика.  
Но это слишком просто. Слишком быстро. Слишком безыскусно для этого сумасшедшего монстра.  
Дипперу уже не противно. Ему смертельно страшно. Страх достигает своего предела, простится наружу рвотной судорогой, выступает на коже крупными каплями пота, стекает вниз длинными холодными струйками.  
Он стоит и не шевелится, мысленно умоляя Билла сказать, что ему нужно и прекратить эту пытку прикосновениями.

— Билл, скажи, что ты хочешь от меня, — наконец просит он вслух, превозмогая пронизывающий ужас, — скажи мне это, и пусть все закончится, пусть все это поскорее закончится! — Диппер не понимает, что кричит. Собственный голос слышится ему полузадушенным шепотом.  
Билл отвечает ему заходящимся смехом, на миг выпуская его из рук, чтобы картинно передернуть плечами и зачерпнуть пропитанного лунным светом воздуха.  
— А ты разве не понял? Нет? Но это же очевидно, парень! Очевииидно! Что же я хочу, что-же-что-же-что-же…  
Билл рывком привлекает его к себе, почти ломая хрупкие ребра, щелкает зубами прямо над ухом, срезая завиток волос, вдавливает острое колено в его стиснутые ноги и замирает, потягивая длинным носом запах кожи в изгибе плеча.  
— Тебя, — наконец отвечает он плотно прижимаясь губами к его губам, и Диппер захлебывается истошным немым воплем смертельной всепоглощающей паники.

…Это действительно было очевидно с самого начала, но он слишком беспокоился за сестру, чтобы думать о себе и последствиях своей последней и самой жуткой сделки.  
Он опрометчиво дал Биллу обещание, не уточнив, что тот решит потребовать. Позволил подумать — теперь становится ясно, что это была всего лишь отговорка. Доверился ему.  
И теперь попал в ловушку, из которой нет выхода.

«Никому не доверяй» — эти слова были его девизом на протяжении нескольких лет. И он усердно следовал ему, сомневаясь даже в самом себе.  
Пока однажды не позволил чудовищу из шкафа начать свою странную опасную игру, где с самого первого момента оказался проигравшим.

Ужас превращается в агонию. Диппер мечется и вырывается, пытаясь из последних сил выбраться из кошмара, на который обрек сам себя.  
Кажется, он кричит. Кажется, он пытается дотянуться до безумных желтых глаз, чтобы вырвать их вместе с тонкими ниточками нервов.  
Билл заливается сумасшедшим хохотом и одним движением выламывает его полудетские запястья, заставляя затихнуть и обмякнуть, запрокинув голову до боли в позвонках.  
Он прижимает его к себе ледяными руками, тяжело и смрадно дышит в его приоткрытый рот, хватает губы острыми зубами, и Диппер отчаянно надеется, что умрет раньше, чем этот монстр сделает с ним что-нибудь.  
…Луна заглядывает в его искаженное ужасом лицо и роняет на глаза серебристые блики, как откупные монетки для мертвеца.  
А после наступает абсолютная темнота.

…Внизу, в комнате отдыха, Мейбл садится на тахте и трет припухшие от долгого сна веки.  
«Где Диппер?» — спрашивает она, обводя комнату полусонным взглядом, прежде чем упасть в объятья всхлипывающей Пасифики.  
«Я отправила его спать. Он от тебя ни на минуту не отходил и стал похож на зомби. Я сказала, что позову его, когда ты проснешься. Позвать?»  
«Не надо, пусть отдохнет немножко. Я ведь больше не засну надолго, правда?..» — Мейбл смотрит на подругу с робкой испуганной надеждой, и та серьезно кивает в ответ, прижимая ее к себе — расслабленную, горячую и дрожащую.  
Они сидят в обнимку до самого рассвета. Пасифике хочется узнать, что произошло в тот вечер, но помня слова доктора, она не задает никаких вопросов.  
Утром Мейбл рассказывает все сама.

Сидя на диване в гостиной, она греет руки об чашку с крепким сладким чаем и старательно выскребает из памяти подробности своего исчезновения.  
Ее никто не торопит — каждый, кто сидит рядом, понимает, как ей тяжело, и не настаивает, но Мейбл нужно выговориться, чтобы поставить точку в этом странном происшествии.

«…Там был мальчик. Маленький, в желтой футболке. Он сказал, что потерялся, и мы пошли искать его маму. Мне стало его очень жалко, он был такой бедненький! Я отдала ему свои маршмэллоу, чтобы он не плакал, а потом… Не знаю, наверное, мы нашли ее, и она отвела меня сюда? Просто я… ничего не помню.»  
«Да, его мама привела тебя домой, и ты легла спать», — Пасифика гладит Мейбл по волосам, втайне надеясь, что все было именно так, а не иначе, хотя эта версия событий слишком неправдоподобна, чтобы оказаться истиной. Но она предпочитает поверить в нее и успокоиться — до выяснения обстоятельств.  
«Это все слишком подозрительно… — задумчиво бормочет прадядя, потирая седой затылок. — Три дня искать чью-то мамашу? Бред…»  
«А Диппер еще спит? — закончив, Мейбл оглядывается по сторонам и вскакивает с дивана, проливая на себя остывший за время рассказа чай. — Пфуууу! Ничего, сейчас я разбужу его своим фирменным способом! Буду щекотать, пока он не проснется и не попросит пощады!»  
Вскоре топот ее ног затихает где-то наверху. Мейбл оживлена и бодра — как будто бы с ней ничего и не случалось.  
Прадядя берет телефон и набирает Пьемонт — сказать родителям племянников, что те вернутся домой через пару дней.  
Во дворе сигналит туристический автобус.  
Все понемногу начинает входить в колею.

…«Диппер, ты там? Я вхожу!»  
Мейбл распахивает дверь на чердак и замирает на пороге с раскрытым ртом.  
Пусто. Кровать брата разворошена и завалена раскрытыми книгами; потрепанная бело-голубая кепка лежит поверх скомканного одеяла, на полу валяются какие-то обрывки вперемешку с упаковками из-под чипсов. Рюкзак с одеждой и всякими мальчишескими штуками улыбается расстегнутой молнией из-за старого сундука.  
Все, как всегда, и все на месте. Кроме брата.  
Его нет.  
Это странно. Он всегда надевает кепку, если куда-то идет и обязательно стукается с сестрой кулаками на удачу.

Мейбл приподнимает его подушку и видит аккуратно завернутый в старую футболку дневник.  
Значит, он дома и просто разыгрывает ее, как в детстве.

«Диппер? Ты решил меня напугать?» — она опускается на пол и заглядывает под кровати, надеясь, что брат вылезет оттуда, и они вместе посмеются.  
Но из полумрака подкроватья на нее смотрят лишь пластмассовые глаза старых игрушек и клубы серой пыли.

Ей становится не по себе. Нехорошее предчувствие мелко перебирает под ребрами, подбираясь к сердцу и сжимает его острыми коготками. Мейбл закрывает лицо ладонями и тихо всхлипывает от охватившей ее тревоги.

«Диппер?.. Диппер! Диппер!!!» — зовет она со слезами в голосе, но не слышит ничего, кроме звенящей, как струна, тишины.  
«Диппер…»

… Приоткрытая дверца шкафа протяжно скрипит за ее спиной, и в этом скрипе отчетливо слышится чей-то зловещий торжествующий смех.


End file.
